


Easter Egg Hunt

by umaronLi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaronLi/pseuds/umaronLi
Summary: Easter egg hunt gone wrong.





	Easter Egg Hunt

 

Hari itu Zilong pulang sehabis mabar dan mendapati dapur apartemennya seolah telah menjadi  _ ground zero  _ ledakan  _ splatter _ bio-kimia milik Kimmy. Zilong yakin pelaku vandalisme dapurnya bukan si  _ marksman _ tomboy itu, lagipula terakhir kali Zilong melihat ledakan  _ splatter _ milik sang  _ marksman _ , splatternya tidak mengandung glitter.

Pelakunya sudah jelas, dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan diri maupun berusaha mengehilangkan jejaknya. Menggubris kehadiran Zilong pun tidak. Sang pelaku masih sibuk terduduk di depan konter dapur, bersenandung kecil sambil bekerja dengan kuas ditangannya. Zilong berdehem. “Ada apa ini Chang’e?”

Chang'e mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan tersenyum manis bak malaikat ke arah sang kakak, seolah dia tidak telah merubah separuh warna konter dapur mereka  menjadi fuschia dan memenuhi lantai dapur dengan cipratan cat random berglitter dengan warna yang eksentrik. “Oh, Hai kak Zilong! Selamat datang. Aku sedang mengerjakan prakarya sekolah untuk hari Paskah!” Gadis itu berujar bangga sambil menunjukan telur-telur coklat yang sudah dia warnai.

Zilong menghela nafas, mustahil untuk marah di hadapan sepasang bola mata besar dan berbinar milik adiknya itu. “Paskah memangnya sudah dekat ya?” Zilong berjalan mendekat menggunakan ujung-ujung kakinya, melakukan manuver akrobatik untuk menghindari gumpalan warna-warni seperti seorang tentara menghindari ranjau darat di medan perang.

“Kak Zilong lupa? Hari Jum'at minggu ini adalah Jum'at Agung.” Chang'e berujar sambil menjumput glitter dari mangkuk beling di sisinya untuk ditaburkan ke atas telur yang telah di cat. Sambil merogoh kantong saku celananya untuk meraih handphone Zilong membuat catatan mental untuk membeli segalon cairan pembersih dapur saat belanja bulanan nanti.

Seperti yang Chang’e katakan, Jum'at minggu ini kalender merah karena perayaan Paskah artinya saatnya libur _push_ _rank_ karena pasti banyak bocah-bocah tengil berskill minus wara-wiri. Zilong pun mendapat ide brillian untuk mengisi tanggalan merah tersebut.“Karena hari Jum'at ini libur, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke klinik dokter Estes untuk periksa gigi?”

Gadis kecil itupun mendadak manyun mendengar kata dokter dan periksa gigi. Manyunan Chang'e biasanya merupakan jurus manjur untuk merubah pendirian Zilong namun untuk hal yang satu ini tidak ada toleransi karena berkaitan dengan kesehatan. “Ayolah, sepulangnya dari klinik dokter Estes kakak akan membelikanmu sesuatu yang kau suka. Bagaimana kalau pita rambut baru?

Adiknya terlihat mulai termakan bujukan “Waktu itu kau bilang kau ingin pita rambut kan? Kakak akan belikan 2 buah!” Zilong pun menaikan tawarannya.

“Mm~ Chang’e ingin beli cat rambut saja kak.” 

“Hah? Cat rambut? Bukannya di sekolah dilarang?” Sang kakak pun gagal paham dengan permintaan adiknya itu. Melihat kebingungan kakaknya Chang'e pun menjelaskan. “Bukan untukku kak Zilong, tapi untuk Rabbit-chan” 

“Untuk Rabbit-chan?” Rabbit-chan adalah anak kelinci peliharan Chang'e yang merupakan hadiah darinya. “Iya untuk merayakan Paskah, Chang'e kepingin membuat Rabbit-chan warna-warni seperti Easter egg!” Mendengar penjelasan adiknya bulir keringat raksasa pun muncul di belakang kepala Zilong. “Chang’e Kakak pikir itu adalah bentuk tindakan kekerasan pada hewan. Di sekolah Chang'e diajarkan untuk tidak menyakiti hewankan?”

“Jadi tidak boleh ya kak?”

“Tidak boleh, Karena bulu Rabbit-chan tidak sama seperti rambut manusia kalau di cat dengan cat rambut manusia mungkin saja dia bisa gundul.”

Chang'e menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. “Chang’e tidak mau rabbit-chan gundul!”

Melihat reaksi polos adiknya Zilong tersenyum. “Hm.. Begini saja bagaimana kalau kita pesan baju untuk hewan peliharan yang bertema easter untuk Rabbit-chan?”

“Ide bagus kak!”

“Baiklah, Kalau begitu Kita sepakat?”

“Sepakat!”

 

*

 

Hari Jum'at pun tiba, sesuai kesepakatan mereka, dua bersaudara itu pun berangkat ke klinik dokter Estes untuk memeriksakan gigi Chang'e.

Di lobby klinik mereka disambut oleh Rafaela yang  tersenyum dari belakang konter reservasi “Selamat pagi, selamat hari Paskah!”  Rafaela menghias meja reservasi klinik dengan beragam hiasan khas Paskah yang berwarna-warni, dia bahkan menggunakan baju bertema Paskah. Zilong membayangkan pasti akan sulit untuk keluar masuk ruangan dengan sayap selebar itu.

“Selamat pagi Nona Rafaela! Selamat hari Paskah! Lihat Rabbit-chan juga mengenakan kostum untuk merayakan Paskah seperti mu!” Chang’e meletakan rabbit-chan diatas meja untuk memamerkan _sweater_ _vest_ bermotif telur Paskah warna-warni yang mereka beli _online_. 

“Halo Rabbit-chan,  _ vest _ mu manis sekali!.” Rafaela tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala kelinci putih itu. Selesai berbincang-bincang Rafaela pun memberikan mereka nomor antrian dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Ternyata ruang tunggu di klinik dokter Estes dipenuhi wajah-wajah familiar hari ini. Tampaknya semua orang memang menghindari push rank di tanggal merah.

“Hai Chang'e!” Nana si penyihir rakun menyapa Chang'e dari sofa tempat dia duduk di sebelah Miya, Zilong mengangguk ke arah gadis marksman berambut Perak itu yang membalas anggukannya dengan senyum simpul. 

“Hai Nana!” Chang'e segera berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pink itu pastilah untuk memamerkan baju baru rabbit-chan dan membicarakan hal-hal yang hanya dimengerti anak perempuan. Sembari membiarkan adiknya mengobrol Zilong celingak-celinguk mencari bangku kosong,

Alucard mendongak dari majalah yang sedang dibaca untuk melambai ke arah Zilong, disebelahnya tampak Harith yang sedang berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Chang'e dan Nana dari balik komik terbalik yang sedang dia pura-pura baca. Sofa di dekat mereka kosong maka Zilong pun beranjak duduk disebelah mereka.

“Hai Alu, tidak disangka bisa bertemu disini.”

“Ya, Hari ini kalender merah jadi Aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Harith untuk vaksin cacar air nampaknya Miya juga memiliki pikiran yang sama.”

Untuk membunuh waktu Zilong dan Alucard pun mulai mengobrol, mereka tengah seru mendiskusikan regime _fitness_ ala Chris Hemsworth yang ada di majalah _men's_ _health_ yang sedang Alucard baca saat terdengar perbincangan dari koridor.

_ “Kaa~k ayolah aku tidak butuh vaksin!”  _

_ “Yang bisa menentukan kau butuh vaksin atau tidak itu dokter Estes, Harley. Kakak tidak akan membiarkan kau sakit hanya karena kau takut di suntik.” _

_ “A..Apa maksud kakak?! Aku... Aku Sama sekali tidak takut disuntik!” _

_ “Kalau begitu tidak ada masalahkan? Ayo.” _

Tanpa perlu melihat langsung siapa yang berbicara jatidiri kedua orang di koridor dengan mudah ditebak. Lesley berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu klinik diikuti oleh adiknya yang menggerutu. Harley terlihat kaget saat menyadari cukup banyak orang di ruangan. Mencairkan suasana Nana Yang usil pun berujar. “Jadi Harley takut suntikan yaa?”

Wajah penyihir cilik sok dewasa itu pun merona semerah tomat. “A.. Aku tidak takut disuntik!”

 

*

 

Saat giliran periksa Chang’e sudah selesai Zilong tidak langsung membawa adiknya pulang, karena saat reservasi tadi Rafaela meminta mereka untuk ikut game perburuan telur paskah yang diadakan oleh klinik untuk memeriahkan Paskah.

Oleh Rafaela mereka dikumpulkan di area _river_ _altar_ yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari klinik. “Sebelumnya Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau datang kemari untuk mengikuti permainan. Tapi karena perburuan telur paskah hanya untuk anak-anak maka yang boleh bergabung hanya adik-adik kalian saja, Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak dilarang untuk membagi hasil perburuan mereka untuk para kakak.” Karena tidak ada yang menyuarakan keberatan mereka Rafaela pun melanjutkan. “Baiklah permainannya cukup simpel, Dalam waktu 45 menit kalian harus berburu telur-telur cokelat yang sudah disembunyikan di area _river_ _altar_ ini. Telur yang ditemukan tidak boleh langsung dimakan tapi dikumpulkan dulu untuk dihitung jumlahnya dalam menentukan pemenang. Bagi sang pemenang akan mendapatkan telur Paskah spesial ini!” Rafaela mengibaskan tongkatnya dan telur paskah besar berwarna tosca muncul. 

“Tunggu saja kak Lesley Aku akan menemukan banyak telur paskah dan menjadi pemenangnya!” Harley langsung sesumbar.

“Pemenang? Maksudmu pasti aku kan Harley?” Harith melipat kedua tangannya sambil berpose sok  _ cool _ . “Jangan khawatir Nana, Aku pasti akan  memenangkan coklat spesial untuk mu.”

“Hei, Kalau berbicara tentang pemenang sudah pasti Aku kan?” Nana berujar tak mau malah. Sedangkan Chang'e terlihat telah membulatkan tekad untuk jadi pemenang “Kita tidak akan kalah! Ya Kan Rabbit-chan?”

“Wah, wah... Semua tampak bersemangat. Baiklah Dalam hitungan ketiga silahkan mulai 1...2...3!”

 

*

 

Saat 45 menit telah berlalu ke empat anak-anak itu pun kembali. Chang’e dan Nana terlihat murung “Kami tidak menemukan coklat satupun Nona Rafaela.” Ujar mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan Harith terlihat pucat “A...apakah disekitar sini ada hantu? Aku merasa diikuti bayangan saat sedang mencari telur Aku juga mendengar tawa cekikikan...”

“Eh?” Rafaela terlihat kaget.

“Apa kau benar-benar meletakkan coklat Nona Rafaela? Yang Aku temukan hanya cangkang telur kosong saja!” Harley merepet sambil menunjukan cangkang-cangkang coklat yang ditemukannya.

“Itu mustahil anak-anak Aku sendiri yang telah meletakkan coklat-coklat itu ke tempat persembunyiannya...” Sebelum Rafaela bisa berkata lebih lanjut terdengar suara erangan dari semak-semak dibelakang mereka.

“Ha..hantu kah?!” Harith segera melompat bersembunyi di belakang sayap Rafaela.

“To..long.” Perlahan sosok itu merangkak mendekat diikuti oleh sosok kecil yang melompat-lompat disisinya. “Uki..uki..kii!” Saat sosok itu sudah cukup dekat barulah semua orang menyadari bahwa dia adalah Claude si raja pencuri dan sosok yang melompat-lompat disisinya tentu saja adalah  _ sidekick _ setia sang  _ marksman _ , Dexter.

“To...long. perutku sakit.. karena terlalu... banyak.. makan cokelat.”

Serentak urat marah pun muncul di dahi mereka yang berkumpul mengelilingi Claude.

“ **DASAR PENCURI TENGIK!!!** ”

 

 

 

**Fin** .


End file.
